C'est la fête !
by Isajackson
Summary: OS  Juste un délire à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux ! McShep bien sûr !


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : Aucune, on va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – Super délire à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux !! – McShep bien sûr !!**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Donc voilà c'est un délire qui est le résultat d'une super conversation délirante sur msn avec ma poupoune au miel, j'ai nommé Charlie !!!**

**C'est la fête !**

- allez Rodney, soyez sympa, il ne manque plus que vous.

- Non ! quel est le mot que vous ne comprenez pas dans cette phrase Colonel ? répliqua Rodney irrité

- faites pas votre mauvaise tête Mckay. Ça va être sympa et puis c'est pour la bonne cause aussi ! insista Sheppard

- la bonne cause hmm ? Vraiment ? Ce sont ces deux jeunes femmes fraîchement arrivées sur la cité que vous appelez une bonne cause ? ironisa le canadien

- bah quoi ? Il faut bien leur souhaiter la bienvenue non ?

- alors dans ce cas vous auriez du inviter aussi les deux jeunes militaires et le scientifique à votre petite sauterie !

- mais vous savez bien que c'est différent pour eux…

- ah oui et en quoi ?

- ben euh… je sais pas c'est différent c'est tout

- mais bien sûr ! Je vous vois venir vous savez, capitaine Kirk !

- oh ça va Rodney ! bon alors vous venez !

- au risque de me répéter : NON !

- allez insista John. En plus, je crois que vous plaisez bien à l'une d'entre elles.

- vous croyez ? demanda Rodney soudain intéressé.

- ben c'est ce qu'il m'a semblé. Venez ce soir et vous verrez par vous-même !

- vous êtes très malin Colonel fit Rodney

- alors ça veut dire que vous venez ? espéra John

- si ça peut vous faire plaisir, je ferai un saut capitula le scientifique en soupirant bruyamment.

- super ! Je vais prévenir les autres ! 21 heures dans la salle télé !

- c'est ça, à tout à l'heure Colonel dit Rodney qui s'était déjà replongé dans ses calculs.

- n'empêche je vous ai eu ! triompha John avant de sortir du labo

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel et haussa les épaules puis se reconcentra sur ce qu'il faisait.

ooOoo

John marchait en sifflotant dans le couloir menant à ses quartiers. A un croisement, il failli rentrer dans deux jeunes femmes qui venaient en sens inverse.

- hey ! vous pourriez pas regarder ou vous mettez les pieds non ? s'insurgea l'une d'elle.

- Lieutenant McGee dit John en la reconnaissant

- oups, c'est vous mon Colonel, excusez moi je ne vous avais pas reconnu répliqua la jeune militaire en esquissant un sourire contrit mais qui en fait était plutôt moqueur.

John se contenta de lui sourire et la détailla du regard. Elle était vraiment très mignonne. De taille moyenne, les cheveux châtain foncé et surtout de magnifiques yeux bleus.

- euh… excusez moi mon Colonel mais j'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ? demanda Charlie en voyant que son supérieur ne la quittait pas des yeux.

- hein ? sursauta John, non pas du tout je… merde ! voilà qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire maintenant ! il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit de matage et il se comportait comme un adolescent.

- vous voulez venir faire un petit tour dans mon bureau pour une petite séance ? demanda l'autre jeune femme

- non j'ai eu ma dose avec le Dr Heightmeyer, merci Dr Thomson répondit John en lui souriant

Et voilà que maintenant c'était sa copine qui s'y mettait ! Remarque, elle est pas mal non plus songea John. Un peu plus âgée, mais pas mal quand même. Dommage qu'elle porte des lunettes, elle a de si beaux yeux ! Le charme fut rompu par la voix moqueuse de la jeune militaire.

- moi je trouve que ça ne vous ferait pas de mal ! lança Charlie McGee en éclatant de rire

- McGee faites attention, vous frisez l'insubordination là

- ok ça va, si on ne peut plus rigoler maintenant !

- au fait fit John en sautant du coq à l'âne. Tout est prêt pour ce soir, vous venez toujours hein ?

- ça dépend répondit Charlie avant que son amie ne puisse répondre

- de quoi ? demanda Sheppard un peu surpris

- on voudrait être sûre que le Dr Mckay sera là aussi répondit Lisa Thomson.

- oui il sera là, j'ai eu assez de mal à le convaincre mais il va venir, vous inquiétez pas !

- super ! alors les paris sont ouverts ! s'exclama Charlie en tapant dans la main de son amie.

- quels paris ? demanda John

- rien de spécial, c'est entre nous Colonel répondit Lisa.

- ah… bon bah à tout à l'heure alors !

Les deux jeunes femmes lui sourirent et continuèrent leur chemin.

ooOoo

La soirée était déjà bien avancée et l'ambiance était à la fête. Le film venait de se terminer. John avait choisi de regarder Piège de Cristal. Il adorait ce film et voulait le faire découvrir à Teyla et Ronon. Teyla avait été séduite par le charme de l'acteur Bruce Willis et Ronon avait sa théorie personnelle en ce qui concernait la façon d'arrêter les terroristes. Mais dans l'ensemble le film avait été apprécié par tous sauf par Rodney qui n'avait pas arrêté de grommeler pendant la diffusion.

A présent, ils étaient tous installés sur et près du canapé et discutaient tout en buvant et grignotant. John avait déjà bu pas mal d'alcool Athosien et commençait à être un peu éméché. Il n'arrêtait pas de chercher Rodney, qui, bien entendu ne ratait pas une occasion de lui répondre. A la fin de chaque pique qu'il lui envoyait John la ponctuait par une petite phrase tirée du film : « Yipikai pauvre con ! ». Rodney s'énervait et râlait encore plus, ce qui semblait amuser le militaire.

Au bout d'environ une demi heure de ce jeu qu'il qualifiait de débile, le scientifique se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- attendez Dr Mckay, vous allez où comme ça ? lui demanda Charlie en se levant à son tour pour le retenir.

- je m'en vais ! vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez non ? je suis venu.

- oh vous n'allez pas partir maintenant ! dit Lisa. La soirée vient à peine de commencer ! restez encore un peu fit la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard suppliant.

- grumpf, très bien grommela le canadien en retournant s'asseoir. Il voulu se mettre par terre au pied du canapé mais Charlie l'obligea à s'asseoir à côté de John sur le divan. Puis, elle se tourna vers son amie et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- vous allez bien boire un petit verre avec nous fit la jeune militaire en lui servant un verre d'alcool Athosien.

- il n'y a pas de citron dedans au moins ? répliqua le canadien en reniflant son verre d'un air suspicieux.

- non, rassurez vous Dr Mckay fit Teyla

- bon fit Rodney en avalant son verre d'un trait. Il fut alors pris d'une quinte de toux. Oh la vache, c'est fort ce truc ! haleta t'il en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

- vous inquiétez pas Rodney, après plusieurs verre, on s'en rend même plus compte pouffa John en avalant un énième verre que venait de lui servir Lisa.

Rodney haussa les épaules et repris son verre qui était à nouveau plein. Tiens c'est bizarre, j'étais sûr de l'avoir vidé se dit le canadien. Puis il haussa les épaules et le bu d'un trait.

Charlie le resservit en faisant un clin d'œil à Lisa.

ooOoo

Teyla et Ronon venaient de partir. La jeune Athosienne avait proposé de le ramener dans ses quartiers, estimant qu'il avait assez bu. Lisa et Charlie lui avaient dit qu'elles s'occuperaient de John et Rodney.

Les deux hommes avaient pas mal bu et étaient bien éméchés. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire et de se donner de grandes claques dans le dos. Les deux jeunes femmes les regardaient en souriant. Leur plan fonctionnait à merveille.

- je crois que vous avez assez bu fit Lisa en prenant la bouteille des mains de John qui allait se resservir.

- hey ! mais j'ai soif moi ! s'indigna le militaire en se levant. Il voulu se pencher pour prendre la bouteille des mains de la jeune femme mais il rata son objectif et failli s'étaler aux pieds de Lisa.

Charlie éclata de rire, aussitôt suivie de Rodney, puis de Lisa et enfin de John lui-même.

- bon je crois qu'il serait temps d'aller faire un gros dodo dit Charlie en tapant dans ses mains.

- mais j'ai pas sommeil moi râla Rodney

- mais qui vous parle de dormir ? dit brusquement John en se rapprochant de lui

- oh la la, ça va déraper là fit Lisa

- mais non, c'est pas ce qu'on voulait ? lui murmura Charlie

- euh si, mais on ne devait pas y assister normalement répliqua Lisa

- ah oui c'était pas prévu au programme ça !

John s'était considérablement rapproche de Rodney et l'avait plaqué sur le canapé. Maintenant, il l'embrassait voracement et le canadien semblait vraiment apprécier.

- je crois qu'on va les laisser là et on va se tirer d'ici vite fait !

- tu as raison ma poupoune fit Lisa, viens, on se casse !

Puis, tout en jetant un regard rapide aux deux hommes qui étaient, à présent, torses nus, les deux amies quittèrent rapidement la salle télé.

ooOoo

Le lendemain où plutôt quelques heures plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient au mess, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner lorsque John Sheppard fit son entrée. Il vint directement à leur table. Il avait pris une tasse et une cafetière sur son plateau.

- tiens Colonel Sheppard ! lança Charlie, comment ça va ce matin ?

- raaaah !! ma tête… McGee vous pourriez pas éviter de crier ?

- mais je ne crie pas en plus !

- alors taisez vous grimaça John en portant ses mains à son front.

- on a la gueule de bois on dirait ? ironisa Lisa en sirotant son thé.

- ouais c'est ça grommela John en se servant une tasse de café.

- dites vous étiez très occupé quand on vous a laissé cette nuit fit innocemment Charlie

- ah ouais ? bah je m'en souviens plus alors… et j'étais avec qui ?

- avec le Dr Mckay répliqua Lisa tranquillement

John failli s'étrangler avec la gorgée de café qu'il venait d'avaler. Il toussa pendant quelques secondes puis repris contenance.

- on a pas… dites moi qu'on a pas fait ça hein ? demanda t'il sur un ton suppliant.

- ah bah on n'en sait rien nous, on est parties pendant les préliminaires ! répliqua Charlie

À nouveau, John manqua de s'étouffer. Pas seulement par ce qu'avait dit la jeune femme mais aussi parce que Rodney venait de rentrer à son tour dans le mess. Et il n'avait pas l'air en meilleure forme que lui. Il vint les rejoindre.

- je ne veux pas entendre un mot grommela t'il en s'asseyant à côté de John.

- ah mais on a rien dit nous ! fit Charlie

- le réveil a été dur Rodney ? demanda John.

Le scientifique le dévisagea et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Nom de dieu ! c'était pas possible, ils avaient… oh non, pitié faites que ce soit un rêve ! songea le scientifique.

- euh… Colonel, je pourrais vous parler en privé ? demanda le scientifique dont le visage venait de prendre une magnifique teinte rouge.

- ouais je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle soupira John

Sur ces mots, les deux hommes se levèrent sous le regard surpris des deux amies.

- alors qu'est ce que t'en penses ? demanda Charlie à Lisa

- je pense que Sheppard va avouer au Dr Mckay qu'il est amoureux de lui ! dit Lisa

- oh mais c'est pas juste, toi t'es psy, je suis sûre que tu sais quelque chose ! s'indigna Charlie

- ouais mais je peux rien te dire, secret professionnel ! sourit Lisa. Mais je sais qu'on fait ce qu'il fallait hier soir.

- chouette, alors j'ai gagné mon pari ! s'écria Charlie

- on l'a gagné toute les deux ! renchérit Lisa

- ah c'est quand même beau l'amour nan ?

- ouais ça c'est clair, mais tu as vu ce qu'on a du faire pour le leur faire comprendre ? soupira Lisa

Charlie éclata de rire et engouffra la dernière bouchée de son gâteau tandis que Lisa terminait sa tartine de Nutella.

- ah merde ! s'écria soudain Charlie

- quoi ? demanda Lisa

- on a oublié de leur proposer de prendre le Nutella !

**FIN**

**Alors ma Poupoune ? ça t'a plu ? bon je suis pas aussi douée que toi pour les délires mais je me suis éclatée en l'écrivant !!**

**Gros bisous ma puce !! J't'adore grave !!**


End file.
